


National Coming Out Day Fundraiser for LGBTQ Youth

by Thebiwife



Series: 10 years on... [2]
Category: ER (TV 1994), Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Divorce, F/F, Femslash February, Florida, Friends to Lovers, Jane the Virgin Universe, LGBTQ Themes, Miami, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: The sequel to my [NOW FINISHED] fic 2019 Conférence de l’Alliance de Médecins Internationale - I had this idea of how to continue Abby's life post-Luka and combining it with Kerry's life in Miami (hello Jane the Virgin Universe!). Many more fics to come - check out the series10 years on...for more.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Kerry Weaver, Luisa Alver/Abby Lockhart
Series: 10 years on... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116875
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily an ER fic so JtV fans may struggle to follow without at least reading the prequel if not brushing up on our main two ER characters' backstories, whereas ER fans can probably pick up on most of the JtV stuff along the way.
> 
> I will also be posting some of the quite heavy E-rated content in [a separate fic in this collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849460). It will be linked at the end of this fic, as it continues immediately from where this fic leaves you.
> 
> Happy reading!

Abby stirred in her sleep, feeling a soft caress of her breast as she slowly awoke. “Luka…” she murmured, pushing the entwined arms away from her. Small, pale, delicate arms at that...

“Abby,” Kerry said, her eyes darting open, “I’m so sorry.”

“Kerry?” Abby sat up and blinked before wiping away the sleep from her eye. She put her hand to her head, which felt fine. She hadn’t been drinking, _thank fuck_ , just knocked out from jetlag. “Kerry, it’s ok.”

“I didn’t mean to...touch you.”

“Kerry, honestly, it's fine. If anything, it was kinda nice. I even forgot all about my impending divorce for a moment,” Abby laughed, getting out of the covers. Despite the sweltering temperature, it was now October, _just_ , not that you could ever tell in Miami. But October meant that Abby was just over a month away from her visit from her son, Joe, and being able to formalize her divorce proceedings with Luka. They had decided not to tell Joe they were separating - beyond the geographical separation, that is - until a couple of months after the Conference/Vacation when Abby had discovered Luka’s infidelity.

She _had_ decided to move back to the States as a result, after a few weeks back to being alone in Kinshasa, packing up and counting the days until she received her severance package and left the Democratic Republic of Congo for what she hoped would be the last time. And so she found herself in a 6th storey condo in Kerry Weaver’s bed (she didn’t have a spare room, because, Miami property prices, yikes), and here she was sleeping in merely her panties and a thin camisole as she struggled to adjust to sharing a bed with another person. 

“Yes, but it was inappropriate,” Kerry insisted.

“Kerry, you’re not my boss anymore," Abby laughed. "Our monthly phone calls for the last twelve years should have reminded you of that."

"That's true," Kerry replied, still red in the face.

"Honestly, Kerry, it’s fine. Come here,” Abby put her arms around Kerry, pulling her head into her shoulder. 

“I guess I did it subconsciously. It’s been a long time since I shared a bed with someone...” Kerry still looked down.

“There’s not been anyone else?”

“On and off. Nobody serious...no-one I’ve ever introduced to Henry as a _girlfriend_.”

Abby nodded, understanding how it felt to keep things from your son, albeit primarily to protect the kid. “Well, for the record, I know you were just offering me a place to crash but I do really appreciate it, that’s the most action I’ve gotten since Malta." Only after she said it did Abby realise it had been scarcely over a month. Kerry’s dry spell was evidently much more lengthy.

“Well, I'm glad you know that it wasn't intentional...the last thing I would want is to mess up our friendship by trying it on with my _straight_ friend. Especially a straight friend single for the first time in fifteen years, you can’t want to be sharing a bed with _me_ much longer.”

Abby laughed. “Yeah, um, you needn’t worry about that.”

“Which part?” Kerry asked, confused. She tucked a few wayward strands of Abby’s hair behind her ear.

“I’ll admit I’ve already...slept with someone, since all this shit happened with Luka. A close friend. _Female_ friend.” She blushed at her admission, thankful it was still dark outside and limited luminosity shone from the bedside lamp.

Kerry breathed in deeply, thinking over a diplomatic response. “You don’t have to _admit_ anything to me, Abby, that’s your business. Although I didn’t know that you…?”

Abby hesitated before finishing Kerry's sentence. “...Swung that way?"

Kerry shrugged, supposing that was an adequate way to phrase it.

“I suppose I do..."

Kerry was surprised to say the least; Abby hadn't once mentioned attraction to other women, although Kerry knew from her own childhood that this wasn't really the most acceptable of views in certain parts of the world, so it was unlikely that Abby would have been able to act on it since she left Boston about a decade ago. A husband also hadn't helped.

"You don’t need me to say there’s nothing wrong with that..."

They settled back into bed, under the covers. 

“It was Elizabeth,” Abby said quietly, biting her pinkie fingernail nervously.

“Corday?” Kerry sat back up. "I didn't know you were even that close..."

"I know, we spent a lot of time together in Malta. I’m not entirely certain where it came from on my part, I was just...I don’t know. I don’t want to say _experimenting_ , I’m fifty for fuck’s sake.”

“I was almost forty by the time I came to understand my own sexuality,” Kerry whispered. "It takes time for everyone, at different rates."

“I know,” Abby sighed. 

“So are you and Elizabeth…?”

“Oh no, no. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was...good, really good," Abby blushed. "She knew what she was doing for sure. But it wasn't like that. Not...romantic, just...getting laid I guess.”

Kerry tried to settle back into bed again, although she found herself struggling to hold back the giggles. “If only I’d known…”

“Elizabeth, really?” Abby raised her eyebrows.

" _You_ went there!" Kerry pushed her friend playfully. "And well, she may have been a better ally when I needed her if I’d known I could appeal to her queer side.”

“Well she wasn’t always so open, I don't think. She has at least now been held to account for some of her once-held views.”

“Ella?”

Abby nodded. "How did you guess?"

“If Henry’s any indicator, any Gen Z teenager will do that.”

Abby laughed. “I’m sure Joe has that phase coming.” 

The two of them settled back into bed for a third time, Abby holding her friend’s hand to her chest as they spooned. “Wait...I don’t remember coming to bed,” Kerry whispered in Abby’s ear. “We didn’t…?”

“I don’t think so,” Abby giggled back. “I was pretty knocked out so I doubt I would’ve been up to anything.” She took Kerry's arm and pulled it around her as she became the little spoon. Kerry's hand lingered over Abby's breast. "Can you do what you were doing before? In your sleep?"

"...Really?" Kerry asked, shocked.

"It was nice, I said," Abby said, exhaling as she felt Kerry's forefinger curl around her nipple. 

"I used to do this to Sandy," she whispered. "I think it was like, a, _comfort_ thing, like, anchoring to her. And after she passed I...would awake and I'd be doing it to myself, which just never felt the same."

Abby took Kerry's hand and laced her fingers between hers, before turning back to face her. 

"I'm ok," Kerry said. "You don't have to worry about me...using you as a surrogate for Sandy."

Abby laughed softly and kissed the back of Kerry's hand. "I didn't think you were. I just wanted you to know that I'm here now, and I care about you a lot. I don't know if it's just because I'm tired or a bit confused about what I'm feeling...We should probably try get some sleep before we end up having sex, though."

Kerry breathed in the scent of Abby’s hair, interrupted by the last part of her sentence, having to repeat it back in her head before she realized what her friend had said. “Wait...would you...want to?” she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Abby drifted off to sleep without replying.  
  
  


* * *

After Kerry awoke the next morning, the awkwardness she felt feeling the vibrations from Abby's soft purring in her sleep pushed Kerry out of bed and into the kitchen, switching in the coffee maker whose gurgling masked the sound of the resounding snoring. As Kerry sipped on her first cup, the grinding of coffee beans covered the soft thuds of Abby’s stocking feet moving from bed, to the bathroom, then into the kitchen to join Kerry, taking her by surprise by appearing at the door.

"Abby, I didn't hear you getting up."

"Kerry, did you ask me to have sex with you?” Abby asked, "when we woke up in the early hours?"

Kerry blushed. “I mean, Abby, I’m sorry if I was out of line... I have _always_ been very fond of you. In the past I made an effort not to...develop feelings for my straight friends, and of course not my _students_ , but there were always feelings there...It was hard to deny them when you were such an integral part of my life in Chicago, and Henry's too."

"Wait...are you saying you've _always_ had feelings for me?"

"I mean...kind of? But I did a good job switching them off, until you said that maybe...you feel there's a chance, that things are different now. So if you are sticking around...I would like to give it a go.”

“What, you want to have sex with me?” Abby looked at her in disbelief.

Kerry stood up, taken aback. “Well, you may be getting a bit ahead of me. I meant...getting together. If you would like to…?”

“Wow, Kerry, usually the date comes first..."

“Abby…you know what I mean,” Kerry sighed and looked at her in a way she remembered well from the days she was the ER Chief, although Abby herself was high up enough in Kerry’s estimations to rarely be on the receiving end.

“I’m sorry. I...I don’t know Kerry. I don’t want to say no, because I really care about you, and I’m sure there’s potential for... _more_. Just...while I’m staying with you it wouldn’t be quite right to try anything. We’ve already gone further than we should, albeit through looking for a source of comfort, and I’ve only been here a couple nights. Besides, I need to look into the divorce, work out when we’re going to tell Joe that this is permanent...”

Kerry gave Abby a mug of coffee and tried to give her a concerned look, although she couldn’t help her frown turning into a playful smirk. “Maybe we could just...have a bit of fun? If you wouldn’t mind that...keep it light, non-committal.”

It wasn’t exactly what Kerry had wanted to say, and although she tried to come off as joking, it didn’t exactly suit her. She’d probably had a crush on Abby since they first met, shortly after they bonded over having each played their part in delivering one each of the Ross twins. Of course, Kerry had still been incredibly confused about her own sexuality at that point, and by the time she’d worked it out, one or other of them had always been in a relationship. _And_ she’d always thought Abby to be straight.

“We can try some kind of...friends with benefits arrangement, and if it doesn’t work out no harm no foul,” Kerry couldn’t quite believe the words coming out of her own mouth. 

“I don’t know Kerry…” Abby wasn’t sure if Kerry was being serious, and sipped her coffee and kept her mug close to her face so as to hide her facial expression.

Kerry laughed nervously, to pretend she hadn’t been serious. "Or we could try good old-fashioned dating. How about once you move into your own place?"

"I'd like that," Abby smiled, putting her mug down. “I care about you, Ker, so I just don’t want to promise anything, what if work takes me elsewhere, what if we’re not compatible? I’ve never done this with a woman before.”

“I understand,” she nodded. “Although it certainly sounds like you and Dr. Corday were compatible.”

“I don’t mean like that,” Abby blushed. "...not the _dating_ part."

“For the record, I do just want you to know that I have missed you,” Kerry said “And I’m glad we can pick up from where we left off, _friendship_ wise.” She held out her hand to Abby.

“Me too,” Abby nodded and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“Ok, so, let's see how things pan out. What’s your plan for the next few days? Let's rewind a little.”

“Well, honestly, I was considering staying in Florida for a while, to be nearer my mother now she’s getting older. But I don’t want to be _too_ near her.”

“Uh huh.”

“And well, they need more blue voters here...and the weather is good, at least now that I’m adjusted to a tropical climate. I can’t begin to imagine those Chicago winters anymore.”

“I know what you mean, I don’t think I could hack it either.”

The two smiled at each other awkwardly. 

“So if you are sticking around, I found a job you may be interested in…?”

Abby raised her eyebrows again.

“They need a Chief of Obstetrics at Jackson Memorial.”

“Chief? Kerry...do you really think I’ve got a shot?”

“I think you could walk it.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a week staying with the Weaver-Lopezes, Abby was celebrating receiving good news about her interview for Chief of Obstetrics (she'd been invited back for a second) and finding an apartment (the very same day!) by ordering in tacos and giving her son a call.

While Miami was expensive as hell, and finding a good apartment could be tough, the fact she could move straight in went in her favour. She just had to nip to the bank to sort the payments and was back and being handed the keys a couple of hours later.

"Do you have anyone else moving in?" the realtor had asked her, eyeing up the second bedroom.

"My son is overseas, he’ll be back for the Holidays," she said. 

“If you're moving in alone will you need help arranging a mover?”

“No, I'm good thanks, most of my stuff is still in Africa. For now, I just about have as much stuff as I could manage on the flight alone." 

Between a quick trip to Goodwill in a Lyft and collecting her bags from Kerry's, she managed to get a desk and somehow the wi-fi set-up adequate to be able to show Joe around on FaceTime (he was as impressed by an empty apartment as a thirteen year old boy would be). She hadn't yet told him about the job ( _one_ life-changing bit of news _at a time_ and all), and as although she may only have an interview for the moment, she was feeling positive. At the very least she’d managed to get a decent severance package from her old job - she never thought redundancy would be something fortunate to pan out for her - but as a result she could easily afford the rent on the new place for at least the first three months up front, after which time she was free to break the lease if she wished.

The apartment itself was equidistant between the hospital and Kerry's place, ( _o_ _ne step at a time,_ she told herself, _again_ ), in an up-and-coming neighbourhood (or so the realtor had said) about ten minutes on the bus to both. She would probably have to get a car at some point; especially for once she starts getting calls at 3am for patients going into labor. And best of all, it was in the catchment for Henry's High School, which she was hoping would be Joe's High School the following year.

After speaking to Joe and enjoying her fish tacos Abby then Skyped her sponsor and former mentor, Janet Coburn. They caught up on everything she’d skimped over in their last call; the details of what had happened with Luka, her move back to the States, and primarily, what she had and hadn’t been able to tell Joe. They were about half an hour into the call when Abby was interrupted by a knock at her door.

“Sorry Janet, I’ll just be a second,” Abby excused herself and checked her attire was appropriate for answering the door and not just for a waist-up video call.

“Hi, you’ve just moved in, right?” An incredibly smiley and brightly-dressed woman stood at her door, holding something wrapped in foil.

“Yes. Hi, I’m Abby,” Abby held out her hand, which the woman took and shook profusely. 

“I’m Luisa. I live across the hall. This is for you,” she removed the foil to reveal a baking dish layered with something that resembled _arepas_. “They’re vegan,” she added.

“Nice to meet you, this is so kind, although I did just eat. Um, I’m sorry but I’m in the middle of a call right now, do you want to come back over later?” Abby tried not to be distracted by the bold floral print on Luisa’s blouse, her eyesight going funny as a result.

“Ok, yes, is 7 ok?”

“Perfect,” Abby smiled, not sure if she really wanted the company or not, however, it was probably good to get to know _somebody_ in this city other than Kerry.

She looked back into her living room, noticing the desk and chair setup was the only furnished part of it. "Actually, I don't really have any furniture, could we...?

"My place? Sure. I'm in 3B."

"Great. See you then," Abby smiled. closing the door and running back to her computer.

“Janet, sorry about that.”

“No it’s all good. It sounds like you’re building a nice little life down there. That job sounds ideal, and honestly, having you a good few hours closer in time difference suits me down to the ground.”

Abby was lucky to have a sponsor who could sympathize with multiple elements of her life; although Janet was now retired, having worked as an OBGYN most of her life she understood much of Abby’s frustrations when it came to her work life, as well as understanding on a personal level the relationship that Abby had with addiction.

“Well I’m glad you’re doing so much better than last time we spoke. Just let me know how you go about finding a meeting and we’ll catch up again next week? Call me anytime.”

“I will, thanks Janet.”

“Bye Abby.”  
  


* * *

  
“Hey, you came!” Luisa smiled as she answered the door to Abby.

“Hey, don’t sound so surprised!” Abby laughed. "I don't exactly have a thriving social life since moving in...today."

“Oh I know what it’s like, moving somewhere new, neighbors aren’t always the blessing they think they are,” she laughed.

Abby certainly wasn’t sure whether the woman in front of her would fall into the category of blessing or curse, right now.

“You moved around a lot?” Luisa asked her, inviting Abby to take a seat on the couch.

“Well yeah. Tonnes as a kid. But right now I just moved from West Africa.”

“No way, how did you end up over there!?”

“My husband...ex. It’s a long story.”

“Well I’d love to hear it sometime. Anyway, I’d love to offer you a beer or something but I don’t drink, is juice ok?”

“Perfect, I actually don’t drink either,” Abby said, taking the glass of orange-pink juice from Luisa with gratitude.

“How long?” Luísa asked her, knowingly.

“Oh I lost count. Got my bronze chip like eight times over! You?”

“About nine months.”

“That’s great.”

“Is it? It doesn’t feel like much.”

“Well assuming I’m at least a decade older than you I’m sure you’re not so far behind.”

“No, you can’t be a day over forty.”

“Stop it,” Abby blushed. “I’m fifty.”

“I don’t believe you for a second,” Luisa flirted, her eyes locking with Abby’s for a moment. “You look amazing.”

“So do you,” she said politely, and well, she wasn't lying.

Luisa smirked, moving closer to her new neighbor. She knew she shouldn’t, but shortly she found her hand softly grazing Abby’s thigh, and she didn’t get the immediate reaction from most people, something resembling a ‘ _what the hell are you doing!?’_ It was the first time she’d used this move since Rose (or one of her girlfriends she hadn’t realised probably _was_ Rose) but it worked every time.

Before Abby knew what she was doing, she had her hands on Luisa’s face. Luisa kissed her fingers, then leaning forward to kiss Abby, merely feeling the touch of her lips yet knowing their impact, like when a snowflake melts on contact with skin.

“I’m sorry I…” Luisa began. 

“It’s ok,” Abby whispered, still holding Luisa close to her. “I did it too.”

“Are you...?”

“Kinda? I don’t know. I’ve done it...a couple of times.”

“Are we talking about kissing or…?”

Abby laughed nervously. “A fair bit more than just kissing. We’re talking really recently though, I only just broke things off with my husband a month or so back.”

“Ok,” Luisa let go and moved back from Abby, taking a seat on her couch and inviting Abby to do the same. “I’m sorry...I’ve also had a long term, well...an on-and-off relationship with someone who was _really_ bad for me…”

Abby nodded. 

“So, let’s just chalk that down to a _warm welcome_ into the building,” Luisa smiled.

“Yes, we should _get to know each other_ a bit better…not like that,” Abby laughed, nervously.

Luisa sipped her juice, avoiding too much intense eye contact, which she had been known to utilise in the past to get her own way. _Back off, Alver_ , she told herself. “So...What brings you to Miami?”

“Um, well, I wanted somewhere new, warm, near my Mom in Tampa but not _too_ near.”

“Right,” Luisa smiled and nodded along. 

“There are plenty of hospitals so it should be easy to find work.”

“Oh interesting, what do you do for work?”

“I’m an OBGYN.”

“No?”

“Why is that...unbelievable?” Abby shook her head in surprise. Of all the specialisms, people were far less surprised when she said she was an OBGYN than when she had been an ER Attending.

“Not at all. Just that _I_ used to be an OBGYN.”

“Oh I see. How come you aren’t any longer? Did you switch specialisms?”

“No I...lost my license.”

“How come? Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s pretty unbelievable, kinda funny actually...I accidentally artificially inseminated the wrong woman...with my brother’s sperm.”

“How is that...possible?” 

“I was going through a break-up...a different break up. And was not in a good place, _drunk_ I’m sure. I confused two patients. Anyway, it actually worked out, my _initial_ sister-in-law is now happily cohabiting with her girlfriend and my _brother_ married the woman who had his baby. So...good news all around.”

“That is the craziest story I’ve ever heard.”

“Oh there are plenty more where that came from!”

“I’d love to hear more, but I really had best get going… I need to call my son before it gets too late, time difference and all" she tried not to face Luisa as she lied to her. "He’s a good six hours ahead.” 

“Right.”

“Well, see you around?”

Luisa nodded and gave her a hug. She held Abby a little bit longer than she probably should have, kissing her cheek as she pulled away. “I’m actually going to a meeting, tomorrow, if you’d like to...come along?”

Abby nodded and thanked her, arranging to knock on her door at a similar time the following day for what would become the regular Thursday meeting. Abby felt slightly less guilty for making up an excuse to leave if she were going to _help_ Luisa, going forward, but was honestly, more than anything, was keen to merely spend a night alone.

As she watched her walk away, Luisa tried to let go of wanting her, the fact she was absolutely nothing like Rose being the only thing to help that. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Aunt Luisa,” Mateo yelled as Luisa walked through the door, running straight into her legs and almost taking her out at the knees.. 

“Hey Mateo,” she hugged him, “where are your sisters?”

“Playing dress-up in Aunt Petra’s closet,” Mateo yelled, pointing into the next room.

“Luisa, thanks so much for doing this so last minute,” Rafael said, hugging his sister. “I don’t see this parent-teacher conference going too late, but I didn’t want  _ three  _ antsy kids on my hands past bedtime.”

“No problem at all. Wasn’t JR about?”

“She’s working up in Houston and won’t be back until tomorrow,” Petra said, emerging from her room with two adequately dressed-up four year old girls following her. 

“Bed by 8.30?” Luisa checked.

Rafael nodded, going to say goodbye to his three kids, “Jane and I will be picking up Mateo and can drop you home on the way back?”

“Great, sure.”

“Also, we need a push on selling these fundraiser tickets, it’s a week from Friday.”

“I know Raf, we’re good, we’ve sold like 80% of them.”

“Are you bringing anyone? Will still have a spot to fill at our table,” Petra said. “JR has a friend she could set you up with…”

“Thanks, Petra, but I’m done with being set up…” Luisa sighed. “I  _ do _ have someone in mind, though.”

* * *

“I  _ was _ thinking about asking if you could be my sponsor,” Luisa said to Abby as they left the meeting, walking the few blocks from the community centre back to their building. 

“Wow,” Abby said, taken aback. “Well, I’d be more than happy to, if you would be happy with me?”

“Of course I would _want_ you.”

“Just, well, the rule is usually same-sex to  _ avoid  _ any  _ attraction, _ and well, after yesterday…”

“Are you just saying yes to...make sure I  _ don’t  _ make a move on you again?”

“Don’t be so cynical!”

“Well you’re not interested, are you?”

“I just...I’m not ready to start anything serious up with anyone.”

“It wouldn’t have had to be serious…” 

“We’re neighbors, of course it would get serious!”

“I know I…”

“But the same applies as a sponsor, it could be quite  _ intense _ . My sponsor is a three hour flight away, and that works well for me.”

“Honestly, I think I need someone who’s close by, I’m not as far in my journey as you. And no offence, but right now you seem to have plenty of time to...help me?”

“Well, right now I do, until I start working again, which hopefully will be quite soon. But I know how important having a sponsor you can trust is to ongoing recovery. So if you think I  _ can  _ be that person, I’m happy to give it a try.”

“Thanks,” Luisa said. “I owe you one. Actually, would you like to join me at an event next week? We’re hosting a fundraiser for LGBT kids, on national coming out day.”

“Sure, when is it?”

“Next Friday?”

“That sounds great,” Abby said. “Luisa, is there a florist anywhere around here?”

* * *

“Hi, Abby, how’s it going?” Kerry asked her, way more casual than she ever usually did when she answered the phone. The fact she was laying on her back on the bed like a teenager in a 90s movie would be probably contributing to it.

“Hi Kerry, I’m good thanks.”

“How was your interview? It was today right?”

“Tuesday. It went really well, they invited me in on Monday to meet the team.” 

“Sounds promising. Congrats.”

“Thanks, although I wouldn’t have done it without you,” Abby blushed. As well as using her contacts at Jackson Memorial to get Abby’s application in at such short notice, the few days she’d stayed with Kerry she had coached her on everything she needed for the interview, from management techniques to the demographics of Dade county’s OB patients. “How are you? Are you working this weekend?”

“Only Sunday. Hence why I’ve already opened a bottle of wine for tonight.”

“I thought it sounded like you had…” Abby teased. “

“It was only to give me a bit of courage...to ask if you’d like to come over.”

“Well I was going to invite myself over, actually. If that’s ok for a Thursday night?”

“As in, like, a date?” Kerry said, hiccuping down the phone.

Abby laughed then hesitated. “...you could call it that. I was really just going to say thankyou for hooking me up with the job opportunity.” She switched to being a little flirty, enjoying the attention. “But sure, it’s a date. Are you offering to cook for me?”

“Unless you wanted to...eat out...”

Abby burst out laughing.

“I mean...go out for dinner.”

“I think maybe you need to stay home Kerry,” Abby laughed. “But I can be over in an hour or so? Should I bring anything?”

“Great, no, just bring yourself and we’ll order in. See you soon,” Kerry said, hanging up. She put the rest of her bottle of wine in the fridge, trying to sober herself up a little before her friend,  _ her date _ , came over.

Not one to overdo it with makeup, Kerry tried to dab at the makeup the team had done at work for her segment that lunchtime, so she didn’t look like she’d tried  _ too hard _ . It was  _ Abby.  _ Abby! She’d known her an awfully long time, and in the times that were the toughest for Kerry, Abby was there for her. A niggling feeling in the back of Kerry’s mind did bother her.  _ Am I taking advantage _ ? Had Abby come to her when they were working together and told her she was questioning her sexuality, would Kerry have acted on that? Thinking back to her Chief of Staff alter ego, of course she wouldn’t have...but so much has changed, for both of them.

Kerry just finished fiddling with her hair when there was a knock at the door. 

“I know I’m early, I took the bus and wasn’t sure how long it would take…” Abby handed her a bunch of flowers, made up of Dahlia and Roses. “These are for you,” Abby smiled. She also had a bottle of sparkling cider not dissimilar to the bottle Kerry had bought Abby shortly after she assisted with Henry’s birth on her NICU rotation.

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have,” Kerry blushed. “Come in,” Kerry led Abby to the kitchen-living room. 

“They are  _ bi _ -colour roses,” Abby laughed. “Thought they were quite  _ apt.” _

“So,  _ bisexual _ , is that the term you are using?”

“I’m trying it out. It’s suiting me so far,” Abby put her bag by the counter and sat on a barstool while Kerry cut the stems of the flowers and put them into a vase.

“Trying it out? In what way?”

“Well…I came out at my first AA meeting.”

“Well congrats,” Kerry smiled at her, “the first one is always the hardest…” she added, not that her own experience coming out had been exemplary. Her expression turned to a frown as Abby held back on her next sentence. “Oh come on Abby, spill.”

“My neighbor and I...we had a moment.”

“A moment?”

“We kissed.”

“Oh, I see,” Kerry muttered, turning her back to get some glasses out of her kitchen cabinet. “Do you think something will happen there?”

“No, no. We just have stuff in common.”

“Like what?”

“She used to be an OBGYN. And well, she’s an alcoholic, she’s 9 months into the program…”

“I see.”

“Are you...jealous?” Abby asked Kerry. “I know we said we’d try this out, this  _ dating  _ thing, but I didn’t know we were jumping straight into exclusivities. You even used the words  _ friends with benefits. _ ”

“I know, I’m just...I don’t know.”

“Tell me,” Abby said, putting her hands out on the counter, palms open.

“You came out to me a matter of days ago and already have women fawning over you. And then there’s me, perpetually single.”

“Oh come on Kerry.  _ Woman _ , singular. Two if I count you, and you’re the only one fawning.”

Kerry poured them a glass of cider each, but her face didn’t quite lift. 

“Kerry, if you wanted just anyone you could have anyone. But I know you don’t, you want someone special.”

Kerry nodded.

“And for the record, as much as my neighbour and I had a...moment, she’s nothing special. Not someone I can imagine forging a twenty-year friendship with.” 

Kerry forced a smile. “So do I count?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do I count, as a...prospect.”

“Of course you do. I bought you flowers, I would’ve brought wine if I didn’t think you’d already had too much,” Abby squeezed Kerry’s hands. “Kerry, I care about you. And I don’t want whatever happens between us, _romantically_ or otherwise, to get in the way of that. We’ve already spent a decade barely seeing each other, like, half the time I’ve known you we’ve been pretty much on different continents and only remained friends via skype.”

“So maybe  _ friends with benefits  _ isn’t the best...course of action.”

Abby smiled and nodded. “Now that I’m here, starting a new life, I want our relationship in whatever form it takes to be a long-term fixture. Let’s not...mess this up.”

“I definitely don’t want to mess things up.” Kerry was talking in her higher-pitched yet quieter voice, the one that only ever escaped her when she was feeling vulnerable.

“I know...so I just thought we should slow things down a little. After the other morning in bed...I realised maybe I could feel  _ that  _ way with you, so I want to make sure my life here exists outside of you and I, so it’s...sustainable.”

“For my sake?” Kerry thought back to what Abby said about Kerry wanting something special, long-lasting, not just a fling. And to the numerous times that Abby had said she loved her, although to this point, Kerry believed she had only ever meant it platonically.

“For all of our sakes, yours, mine, Joe’s, Henry’s. Where  _ is _ Henry anyway?” Abby asked, only then realising the teenager wasn’t in his usual spot that she’d picked up on when she first arrived in Miami. He was usually either doing homework at the table or on the computer in his room with the door shut and blaring 00s pop punk while his mother and her oldest friend poured their hearts out to each other over the kitchen counter as they had for the first few nights.

“Tallahassee, field trip for his American Politics class. He’s back in the morning.”

Abby nodded.

“So what do you...propose? I’m not gonna lie, I’m getting mixed signals here Abby.”

“I’m not meaning to give any mixed signals, honest. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m messing you around. Let’s just...lay down some guidelines.”

“Like what?”

“I’m not going to stay over tonight.”

“Okay...”

“We never let our kids know we’re anything more than friends, not without having that conversation with each other first about telling them properly. Things are still very raw with Joe, he’s obviously upset about his Dad and I separating... And I think if Henry were to find out it would only be fair for Joe to know too.”

“I agree with you about that, Abby.” 

“And we give each other space, have quality time apart as well as together.”

“Ok,” Kerry nodded and squeezed Abby’s hand. “Abby, believe me when I say this, our friendship always comes first, and I promise I will do everything to make sure it always will.”

Abby smiled. “Honesty and openness each step of the way.”

Kerry nodded, pulling Abby to her feet. “So can we have our date now?” 

Abby to stifle her laugh. “Yes,” she laughed, eyes brightening. “So, tell me, how was your day?”

“It was good, thanks,” Kerry pulled Abby after her into the living area.

“Are you still enjoying the medical reporting?” Abby stumbled over her words, struggling with their conversation regressing back to such small talk.

“Yes. Frankly, it’s perfect. How I never saw this career change coming I have no idea.”

“You’ve always been good with your words.”

“But I never saw making a career out of it. Beyond report  _ writing _ , that is.”

“Well the  _ pretty lady  _ who helped you get the job clearly saw your talents and potential.”

Kerry blushed.

“Wait, you fucked her, didn’t you?”

“Courtney and I...dated, for a short while.”

“Is that all I’m getting out of you?”

Kerry nodded.

Abby changed tack. “Do you ever get like, recognised around here?”

Kerry laughed. “Occasionally, but it’s more like people act like they  _ know  _ me. And sometimes I suppose they do. Like at Jackson Memorial…”

Abby smiled. “Yeah, I guess I owe you one.” She leant in to give a chaste kiss on the lips to Kerry.

“I'm probably still owing you one from your help in the NICU.”

Abby smiled. “When you guys had Henry I didn’t see myself remotely having my own anytime soon.”

“The boys really aren’t that far apart in age, are they? Two or three years?”

“Yeah, Joe just turned fourteen last month.”

“Wow,” Kerry laughed. “Seeing you pregnant in your lab coat only feels like a few months back,” she smiled, reaching her hand to Abby’s which was sitting on her stomach. “You were so beautiful when you were pregnant.”

“Even when I was passed out and bleeding profusely?” 

“ _ Even _ then. But then you always have been,” Kerry whispered, kissing Abby on the cheek, then standing up and finishing her cider. “I bought in some of that 0% beer that Sandy used to drink, would you like one? Or something else?”

“No, the beer sounds wonderful. Thanks.”

"Did I tell you Susan is coming to visit next week?"

"You mentioned it, I didn't realise it was so soon!"

"She's been on sabbatical doing research, and well, I guess she's finally found that work ethic I knew she had in her somewhere, since she's already submitted and doesn't go back until the end of the month."

"I'm glad you two have become such good friends," Abby smiled. 

"Well after you left for Boston we both went back to Chicago, Elizabeth too, for the opening of Carter's clinic. Since then we started to talk more... and here we are ten years later."

"I can't believe you've been the one keeping everyone in the loop with each other," Abby said.

"This place got lonely, after a while," she sighed.  They sat side by side on the couch, Abby put her hand on Kerry’s thigh.

“Movie?" Kerry suggested. "Or we can order dinner first but wasn’t sure when you’d like to eat.”

“Movie then dinner sounds wonderful.”

“My DVD collection is pretty terrible, I won’t be offended if you choose one of Henry’s.”

Abby laughed and stood up to browse the titles. “What are you in the mood for? Comedy, Drama, Musical?”

“Just nothing three hours long,” Kerry said. “If you want to eat before ten.”

“Hmmm.  _ Thelma and Louise _ ,  _ Beaches… _ wow, you do love a strong woman.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“ _ Coyote Ugly? _ ”

“I had to hide that from Henry for some time…”

“Ah, we all had  _ that  _ movie growing up,” Abby laughed. “Mine was  _ Fast Times at Ridgemont High.” _

Kerry chose not to comment on the prevalence of  _ female  _ nudity in the film she had mentioned, and instead settled down to watch  _ The Bodyguard _ , Abby in complete awe that Kerry had never seen it as she unwrapped the cellophane wrapper.

“Why do you even own it if you’ve never seen it?”

“Sandy had the VHS, she wore the thing out. She always meant to replace it and never got around to it...and we never watched it together before she passed. I once told Henry it was his Ma’s favourite film so he bought it for me last Christmas, with his first paycheck  from the gift shop. ”

“That’s so sweet,” Abby said, as the opening titles rolled. “Although I did  _ not  _ have this down as her kind of thing!?” Abby laughed.

“It was her  _ favorite _ ,” Kerry nodded. She felt a small tear escaping her eye, but then laughed.

Abby wiped the tear away with the corner of her sleeve. “It’s ok,” she whispered, “we can watch something else.”

Kerry sniffed. “No, we should watch it.”

Abby put an arm around Kerry, as if to say  _ I’m here _ , not wanting to make a move or anything at the moment her friend was at her most vulnerable. Kerry settled her head on Abby’s shoulder, grateful that she has a friend with her who’s known Sandy and been there for Kerry when she’d gone through losing her partner.

During the opening sequence, Kerry laughed at the on-screen characters doing a dance routine with shoulder pads. “Oh God, I can’t believe the early nineties still looked so much like the eighties.” 

“I bet you loved the eighties.”

“Right,” Kerry snorted. “I wore  _ so much _ blue eyeshadow. Just because I had a crush on David Bowie.”

“Really?”

“Well I guess he was the most effeminate guy it was acceptable to like in High School?”

“Right,” Abby laughed. It would take a while for her to realise how living her life as a straight woman for the first fifty years of her life didn’t negate her new identity, and that there were probably realisations of her own from over the years that could’ve indicated to her she  _ was  _ into women long before her encounter with Elizabeth in Malta.

“What were you like in High School?” Kerry asked. She so desperately hoped that Abby Wyczenski was not like the first kids her age that Kerry had come to know; not the type to pick on her for walking with a crutch and being red-headed and not knowing  _ any  _ of the newest trends since she’d just moved across the Atlantic to start High School. 

“A bit of a rebel when I wanted to be...smoking cigarettes and getting with guys while skipping class...but I didn’t let it stop me getting into Penn State.”

“Beauty  _ and  _ Brains,” Kerry smiled.

“Although not exactly a lot of common sense. Here I am still smoking thirty-five years later.”

“I thought you gave up?”

“Oh come on, you haven’t noticed? I must reek of the stuff.”

“I thought maybe at one point but...I believed in that willpower I saw in you all those years ago.”

“Well yes, it’s a lot easier to have willpower when you’re pregnant or your husband  _ isn’t _ cheating on you.”

Kerry looked to the floor. “Abby, please try again. To give up, I mean.”

“I will.”

“I don’t want to lose someone else I care about.”

“I know,” Abby said as she ran her fingers through Kerry’s hair. “But I’m not planning on going anywhere. Providing I get that job.”

Kerry smiled and their eyes met seconds before their lips did. “I don’t want to end up saying _ I love you  _ on our first date,” Kerry said as she pulled away. “But I do care about you, so very much.”

“Even if right now it’s only as a friend who I kiss from time to time,” Abby whispered, then kissing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby rocked up back at Kerry’s on Friday, having offered to bring the second batch of Luisa’s arepas (she insisted on making more since Abby had said she loved the first ones so much, damned _politeness_ ) and there was far too much for her to eat alone. “Hey Henry, it’s Abby,” she said on the intercom. “Is your Mom home?”

“Sure, come up,” Henry replied. He was waiting at the door for her in his work uniform as she reached their condo on the sixth floor, giving Abby a hug as she entered. “She’s just on a call, can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m good,” Abby said, mooching around after putting the arepas on the counter. “How’s school?”

“It’s good,” he said, ever the teenage boy; not to divulge any more information than was absolutely necessary.

“Hey,” Kerry said, kissing Abby on the cheek as she entered the room removing her headset. “Sorry I just had to go over my reports next week with Courtney.”

“Working on a Friday night?”

Kerry smiled and stood up and nodded. Henry waved to Abby and shut his bedroom door behind him, so the two women moved further into the kitchen, where Kerry could speak candidly without fear of him overhearing their conversation.

“Courtney huh?”

“You know nothing _serious_ became of that,” she laughed. “Speaking of, I told Courtney I’m seeing someone.”

“That’s your prerogative.” Abby tried to make eye contact with her exhausted friend, keen to show she was interested in Kerry’s work, and not just getting _alone time_. For such a long time they hadn’t ever really spoken about work, using their time catching up over the years to primarily get the updates on everyone else they no longer saw since leaving Chicago, with Kerry being the main point of contact for most people. It was a bizarre turn of events considering how antisocial Kerry had been when they’d initially met, as the department Chief to Abby’s med student, then nurse, as it later transpired. How things had changed, now Abby was heading up her own department at Jackson Memorial and Kerry hadn’t practiced medicine herself in a dozen or so years.

“Abby?” a familiar voice said as a blonde woman emerged from the bathroom. Seeing Susan for the first time in over ten years was such a bizarre moment, mainly because, as they would soon find out from hanging out as friends, it didn’t feel like that much time had passed at all.

“So, fill me in, new city, new job...newly single?” Susan asked, the two of them alone while Kerry was driving Henry into work for the evening.

“Right, yeah, don’t exactly want to put that in this year’s family e-newsletter,” Abby sighed, helping herself to an alcohol-free weissbier out of Kerry’s refrigerator. She’d bought them after discovering them in her local grocery store and they reminded her of a trip to Munich she had once taken with some student friends.

“You’ve made yourself at home,” Susan remarked, as Abby offered her something out of the fridge too.

“Right, yeah, I’m here most evenings,” Abby nodded, not expecting to be _coming out_ to Susan just yet.

“So what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“With you and Luka?”

“Oh, right...he was cheating on me…” Abby shook her head. “...with someone in his aid group, the Canadian nurse?” 

“The one who brought you that letter from Carter that time? Fuck, Abby, I’m so sorry.”

“She probably thinks I just drive men away, huh. But at the very least it’s worked out good for me, for now. As good as it can be, I mean. I needed the step back to re-evaluate and I realised we’d been effectively over for _years_ . Joe wasn’t living with either of us day-to-day anymore, and most vacation time we’d be traveling or Luka would take him to Croatia... The rest of the time I was just stuck in a rut between working and going home to an empty apartment, in a city where the only people I knew where the people I worked with...whenever I spoke to Luka it was about Joe and exams, rarely about what he was doing out East and _never_ about me and how I felt about the whole arrangement.”

“I’m sorry Abby.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, Susan putting an arm around her. 

“Are you feeling better now you’re here?”

“Definitely; seeing Elizabeth when we were in Malta helped too.”

“Oh really, what did she have to say?”

“Kerry didn’t tell you?”

Susan’s eyes widened. “Tell me what.”

“I slept with her. A couple of times.”

“No, you did not?!”

Abby nodded, sinking down into the sofa. “So I’m slowly working out how I feel, _sexuality-wise_. I was fifty this year and I’m contending with coming out for the first time.”

“You still like men?”

Abby nodded. “I suppose I do. But I haven’t looked at anyone but Luka since I was last drinking. And the idea of trying to meet someone at my age seemed ridiculous.”

“Abby, I am also single in my fifties.”

“I _know_ , but you have so much _less_ baggage.”

“I also have a teenage son, whose father has primary custody...you should see how _that_ goes down when you’re dating. But hey, I suppose you and I have a fair amount in common.” Susan rubbed Abby’s arm.

“Cosmo is at Chuck’s this weekend too huh?”

“Well yeah, and since I finally got Tenure I’m spending so much time teaching and researching I don’t usually notice the weekends I don’t have him. This is my first time off without him since June, so when Kerry asked me to come down and visit we had to plan this a while in advance. So are we doing the old Girl’s Club antics tonight then?”

“What, go to Vegas and marry the first guy you meet?”

The door clicked and Kerry entered, dropping her car keys in the bowl by the coat stand and wondering what the two of them were laughing at.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Susan laughed, batting her hand in dismissal.

“Well...Henry’s work is hosting a fundraiser for LGBT youth tonight, it’s a dinner with live music, dancing. I wondered if you would both like to go?”

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Susan smiled, looking between Abby and Kerry suspiciously, nodding as Kerry picked up her wine glass.

“I’ll see if I can get three tickets,” Kerry said, looking at her phone as she scrolled through the site.“Although it’s only letting me buy two.”

“Oh wait, the event at the Marbella? Is that tonight? Shit, I hadn’t realised…” Abby stood up to finish her beer. “I’m already supposed to be going with Luisa,” Abby said, looking over her shoulder to Kerry who was pouring herself a glass of wine from the bottle Abby had opened for Susan. “She’s on the board.”

“Oh? What does Luisa have to do with the Marbella.”

“It’s been in her family for years.”

“She’s a Solano?”

“Not by blood I don’t think, her name’s Alver. I think now she’s taken a step back from the business and just focusing on the charitable foundation, hence hosting the event.”

“And you’re her plus one?”

“Yeah. She said they’ve already sold a ton of tickets so that’s probably why it’s only letting you buy two.” 

While Kerry was busy purchasing the tickets, Susan excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Kerry and Abby alone for the first time since Susan arrived.

“You weren’t going to tell me you’re still seeing someone else?” Kerry said, lowering her voice.

“I don’t think it’s a _date_ , Kerry, I’m her _sponsor_ . And you and I haven’t had _that_ conversation yet.”

“Well maybe I want to have _that_ conversation.” Kerry’s pitch rose the way it only did when she was getting upset.

“You do? You want to be exclusive?”

“Well I’d like to know you’re not sleeping with anyone else.”

“I’m not sleeping with _you_ either Ker. You’re not even comfortable Susan knowing we’re dating.”

“I am more than comfortable with Susan knowing, I just didn’t want to out _you_ if you weren’t ready, actually…” Kerry raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, well I just told her about me and Corday…”

“So am I gonna need a new fancy dress for this event? I didn’t really bring much...” Susan interrupted as she sat back between where they stood. “Wait, what’s up?”

“Kerry and I have been seeing each other,” Abby said, not breaking her gaze with Kerry. “ _That’s_ why I’m so comfortable around here,” she then turned to Susan. “And she doesn’t want me sleeping with my neighbor,” Abby said. “Which is fine, because I wasn’t planning on sleeping with her at all, and definitely not as her sponsor _._ ”

“Abby…” Kerry looked at her, hurt. “I just...I’m concerned about what Luisa is expecting from you, if _she_ thinks you’re not seeing anyone.”

“I don’t think she’s expecting anything, Kerry. Besides, I’m a big girl, I can look after myself... _and_ it’s Henry’s workplace, I didn’t think you’d want anyone there to know.”

“Guys, slow down, there’s a lot of information to take in here…”

“I’m sure I’ll tell all later,” Abby said, just short of rolling her eyes. She grabbed her purse and went to the balcony to smoke a cigarette, only returning inside just before four. “Can I use the computer to Skype Joe?” she asked, hoping that the time for Susan and Kerry alone had already been sufficient, but making sure that Kerry was well aware she was still annoyed at her before she disappeared again to use the computer.

* * *

While Abby was in the bedroom, Kerry indeed filled Susan in on her behalf.

“So she’s been here like, every other day at least, making sure Henry’s taken care of if I have to work late, we’re kinda past _dating_.”

“But _did_ you guys _date_.”

“We had like one proper date. It just feels to me now that what I have interpreted as _couple behavior_ was to Abby just _being close friends_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Kerry; Abby’s clearly still interested. She seemed upset that you thought she _could_ be interested in anyone else. Whether it’s sexual or romantic, or just as close friends, it’s obvious that Abby really loves you. She could have moved anywhere in the US but she moved _here_ , what, a ten minute drive from you?”

Kerry shook her head. “Near her Mom…”

“A four-hour drive from her Mom.”

Kerry sighed. “We did agree to take things slow... We can’t tell the boys anything yet because Joe doesn’t even know about her and Luka are separating yet. But then the week after she moved here, we had a night to ourselves while Henry was away with school for the night. And we agreed it was _a date_ , she brought me flowers, we _kissed_. It was wonderful...we just haven’t gotten much opportunity to do that since. And I just don’t want to see her on the arm of some other woman…”

“Well for the record, if I were her, I wouldn’t want to see _you_ on _my_ arm, but she’s going to have to…” Susan laughed, poking Kerry in the shoulder. “Providing I can find something half-decent to wear…”

“Right. We can drive out to the mall, grab some drinks while we’re there then head straight over.”

“And what, do my makeup in the food court bathroom?”

“Or go to Sephora and get the girl to do it for you by buying some overpriced lipstick or something.”

“Kerry Weaver, your thriftiness knows no bounds. I am _impressed!_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

Kerry and Susan were in the car coming back from the mall, having had a legal number of incredibly weak frozen margaritas at Applebee’s for Kerry to drive and finally heading for their evening out, without Abby - she was meeting Luisa back at their apartments to head to the Marbella together. While Abby _had_ kissed Kerry goodbye before she left, knowing there _must_ have been part of Kerry that took a deep sigh of relief that she evidently was happy to kiss her in front of other people, their agreement not to tell their sons did however still hang over her.

“Does my makeup look ok?” Kerry asked, after they parked at the hotel. She looked near obsessively at herself in her rearview mirror and blinked, trying to curl her eyelash with the back of her pinkie finger, regretting having earlier allowed the girl in Sephora to put mascara on her for the first time in what felt like years. 

“You look beautiful, Kerry.”

Kerry smiled at Susan’s compliment but then bit her lip anxiously after she took the stick of mascara out of her purse and put it down on the dashboard in front of her passenger. 

“Can you re-do my mascara?” she asked Susan.

Susan obliged, concentrating closely on what she was doing so not to get rogue mascara on Kerry’s pale and delicate skin. “Are still you worried about this...Luisa girl?” Susan asked. “Ok, now blink.”

Kerry blinked and shrugged before looking at her feet. “Should I be worried that my _almost-_ girlfriend is playing plus one to a woman a good decade younger than us, who comes from money and is hosting this event tonight? No, _not at all_.”

“I’m sure once you get to know her you’ll be reassured. Come on, it’s _Abby_ ,” Susan smiled. She was still herself coming around to the idea that almost every woman around her, from their lives together in Chicago, was now interested in sleeping with _Abby_. And frankly, she felt like she’d missed the party.

Although Abby herself had always been a rock for Kerry in the sense of their friendship; a better friend to her than Susan often had been for certain, Susan was sure she couldn’t possibly do anything to hurt Kerry, it would hurt _her_ too much if she did. She certainly seemed hurt when Kerry had implied earlier on that Abby didn’t take the two of them seriously. 

“It all happened really quickly, Kerry. You just need to be patient. Don’t you suppose that how you’re feeling right now is how _Kim_ or _Sandy_ must have felt when _you_ weren’t ready?”

Kerry sighed.

“Try to remember how it was for you. Not being ready to come out, feeling like you had to subscribe to some _club,_ having a life outside of that you struggled to balance at the best of times. Well right now, you’re on the flipside of that. You’re Sandy, or more likely, Kim in this scenario, right? So are you gonna push her the way you were pushed, so she ends up blurting out to _Romano_ in the bathroom before she’s ready? Or are you gonna love and support her in private?”

Kerry nodded, only then realising the error of her assumptions. Susan was right; and it was rare of Kerry to admit that. “Yeah, I don’t want to be...kissing her by the admit desk.”

“Right?” Susan laughed. “Although that was _hot_.”

The two friends had overcome their own issues as former colleagues, the majority of their time working as rivals to one another and not once taking a step back to support each other through the hardest times. Now recognizing how close she and Susan had eventually become after reuniting ten years ago, she was for the first time reflecting on her own shortcomings instead of highlighting how others had wronged her.

“I know you both love each other, it was obvious from the moment you were in the same room this afternoon. But as well as loving her, you need to be her friend.” 

“Am I a good friend, Susan?” she asked.

Susan blinked, taken by surprise. “You’re better than I ever was to you.”

“I fucked you over too.”

“I know right, for _Carter_ of all people? Gross.” Susan pulled a face, making Kerry laugh.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry for holding a grudge against you since 1995,” Susan added.

* * *

“Luisa, I need to tell you something,” Abby said in the cab over. “You do know that...nothing can...happen tonight. Or _ever_ I should say, really...”

“What do you mean?” Luisa laughed softly.

“Between us...I think you’re great and you are beautiful and wonderful to be around...I’ve just been seeing someone else, it’s starting to get serious...and I just want to make sure we’re all in the same page. Especially as I’m your _sponsor..._ ”

“I know.”

“I’m really flattered you wanted to bring me tonight, and hope you’ll still be able to have fun despite…”

“Abby, it’s cool, I never explicitly asked you here as a _date_.”

“Ok,” Abby smiled, nervous as she remained unconvinced.

“Honestly, it’s _fine_ ,” Luisa laughed. “Abby, you’re my sponsor, it’s important we respect that boundary. And, well, I’m still not exactly over my ex..”

“Ok. Well, Kerry, my... _girlfriend_ , I suppose...she’ll be there tonight. I’m looking forward to you two meeting. But we’re not really out publicly, as a couple, yet. And I’d ask you to be discreet as her son works at the Marbella and we’re not really ready to start telling our kids.”

“Oh really? Who is her son?”

“Henry Weaver. Or maybe his name is Henry Lopez?”

“I don’t think I know him,” Luisa wracked her brain for a Henry Lopez. “Venezuelan? Cuban?”

“Half Mexican. I mean, he’s sixteen, works in the gift shop?”

“Oh, right I think I know who you mean. I’ll have to get Alba to introduce us.”

“Sure, but remember, he... _doesn’t know_.”

“Abby, I’m not going to tell anyone,” Luisa laughed.

Abby bit her lip. “I just wanted to be _really_ clear about that. Because if he knows I’d have to tell my son, and I’m not ready for that.”

Luisa nodded. 

“Therefore, for the love of God, do _not_ let me drink tonight.”

“You don’t need me to stop you.”

As they pulled up at the Marbella, Luisa kissed Abby’s cheek, smiling and mouthing _thankyou_.

Abby squeezed her hand. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

At the dinner, Abby had been seated with the vast majority of Luisa’s family...her step-brother Rafael, his wife Jane, and her grandmother Alba with her husband Jorge. On the other side of Abby there was another Jane, Jane Ramos, whose partner Petra was Raffael’s ex-wife. 

Luisa introduced Abby around the table as her  _ neighbor  _ and  _ sponsor _ , which reassured her that Luisa was sticking to her word, as well as allowing for some meaningful conversations with Rafael about how glad he was that Luisa had someone she could trust looking out for her since she moved to their building.

Kerry and Susan spotted Abby from a couple of tables over and Susan waved as soon as she noticed Abby make eye contact, grabbing Kerry’s hand and immediately making their way over. 

Abby made a point of immediately introducing Alba and Jorge as Henry’s colleagues to his mother. 

“Mrs...Lopez?” Jorge asked.

“No, it’s um, Dr. Weaver.”

\- ¿Doctor? ¿Usted es médico? - Alba asked 

Kerry began to explain to Alba in near-fluent Spanish the direction her career had taken, Abby immediately trying to forget all French before interjecting.

\- Conocimos al trabajo. El el hospital de Chicago.

“Is Henry here?” Luisa asked.

“He’s manning the shop single-handedly,” Jorge said, admirably. “We’ll go check on him after dinner.”

“Es un buen empleado,” Alba said to them, Kerry leaned in to thank her for her kind words.

Abby introduced Kerry and Susan to the rest of the table as old colleagues from Chicago, while Petra in particular had recognized Kerry, and had plenty of conversations in her about how they could get more exposure for the Marbella on TV.

“I’m a  _ medical _ reporter,” Kerry reminded her. “Though it’s great to be here representing the LGBT+ community too.”

Abby smiled at Kerry’s confidence with her sexuality, although, at least for Kerry, talking about any detail of her life as a lesbian came much easier, either through talking about Sandy (not exactly  _ easy _ , but, a question that came up regularly as a single parent), although she was sure that Henry had probably mentioned that he had been born to two moms at some point to his colleagues, as he had his school friends. It had pleasantly surprised Kerry the first time a schoolfriend’s Mom had asked her if she was seeing anyone, in an attempt to introduce her to a (female) colleague. Times had changed, especially since the days she was being outed at work. Now, the kids, and their new generation, did half the work for her.

“Is this your partner?” Jorge asked her, nodding to Susan.

“She wishes,” Susan joked.

“No, we’re just old friends,” Kerry smiled, yet still, somehow, glaring at Susan with her eyes. “Henry’s Mother, Sandy, died shortly after he was born.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Jorge replied. 

“It was a very tragic accident, but it’s also now a very long time ago.”

Jorge nodded. 

As they announced dinner the two of them headed back to their table, allowing Abby to give Kerry a kiss on the cheek goodbye, for now.

“She’s cute,” Luisa whispered to her. “Didn’t have her down as your type.”

“We go way back,” Abby muttered. “You’ve never started to see an old friend in a new light?”

Luisa shook her head. 

“Are you married, Abby? Kids?” the first Jane asked her, once Rafael and Luisa headed to the stage to make a toast.

““I do have a son, he is at boarding school near my soon to be ex-husband,” Abby said, biting her lip. 

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“I’m hoping to move him here for when he starts high school next year.”

“You do  _ not _ look old enough to mother a highschooler!” Jane said, making Abby blush. 

Jane nodded sympathetically, undoubtedly having more questions for her as they were interrupted by Raffael tapping a glass over the microphone

“If you need a lawyer, I’m sure JR could help you,” Petra whispered, immediately offering her partner’s services. 

“I don’t, but thankyou.” Abby laughed, “It’s actually my second divorce, so I’ve got a guy,” she laughed awkwardly. 

After the toast Luisa returned to grab Abby’s hand and drag her to the dancefloor, despite Abby’s protests. “Bathroom,” she insisted, noticing Kerry watching them from across the room as they went out through the entrance and to the bathroom. Luisa noticed a flicker of fear in her sponsor’s eyes as Henry waved to her across the foyer from the Gift Shop.

“Is that Kerry’s son?” she asked, Abby pushing her past him and into the Ladies’ Restroom.

Abby nodded.

“He seems like a nice kid.”

“He is.”

“So what’s the problem…?”

“I’ve been using  _ my  _ son as the excuse, for not...taking things further. But I just realised that wasn’t a problem with the friend that I just slept with.”

“What do you mean?”

“It happened when I was away, at a conference for my husband’s organization... Joe, my son, was there with us on vacation...and he was never any wiser about what went on, either my finding out about my husband cheating, or the fact I was sleeping with my friend, and he was  _ right  _ there. Kerry and I have been seeing each other three or four times a week and Henry hasn’t said a thing. I just don’t know whose advice to listen to. Am I doing the right thing?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, having never met your girl before tonight. What about your friend? The one you slept with? Does she know her?”

“Elizabeth, yeah, she does.”

“Why don’t you speak to her? The two of you have clearly managed to maintain your friendship.”

“But I just feel like I opened a can of worms if I’m telling her about my dating life.”

“But you two were never together?”

“No.”

“So why does it matter?”

“Kerry seemed upset that I wasn’t telling  _ anyone  _ about us. But if we’re not telling our kids, I was then worried that Kerry would be jealous if I told my  _ first. _ ”

“Abby, no. Your first is that douchey guy from High School or whatever. Realising you like women and acting on it in a mutually  _ beneficial  _ way is no threat at all to whoever you end up dating.”

Abby supposed Elizabeth was the next person to tell, if for no other reason than Abby wanting some advice on handling Kerry, which albeit in entirely different circumstances, Elizabeth did have plenty of experience in. 

She quickly added five hours onto the current time, wondering if there’s a chance she could catch her. “Is there somewhere here I can make a Skype call?”

* * *

“Abby Lockhart, hello,” a friendly voice called from the other side of the monitor. “You’re rather glammed up for a quick 2am Skype call. Unless this is  _ that  _ kind of quickie?”

“Elizabeth, hi,” Abby smiled, talking into the headset. “I’m sorry, I’m at a party, just nipped out to use someone’s computer, I don’t have long. Sorry to wake you. How are you?” 

“Oh I’m wonderful, and don’t worry, you didn’t wake me. But I want to know how you are? How’s the party?” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

“I’m good, yeah. I just have a bit of a dilemma...I wondered if I could get a word of advice?”

“I’m all ears.”

“So I’ve been  _ seeing  _ Kerry. But by  _ seeing _ , I mean, we’ve had a few dates, and she’s one of my only friends here so I see a lot of her  _ outside  _ of that...dynamic.”

“Wait, sorry, you’re  _ dating _ Kerry Weaver? So much for you  _ taking your time _ .”

“Well, I’m only  _ seeing _ her, and well, I’ve been trying to keep things kind of on the down low, but I think she’s wanting to... _ take things further _ .”

“Ah. And you don’t?”

“Well, I’ve been saying we shouldn’t yet, for the boys’ sake. But we agreed we shouldn’t really tell them until things have progressed.”

“But as a result you’re not allowing them  _ to _ progress?”

“I suppose I’m not.”

“Look, Abby, honey, I haven’t been in a serious relationship since Mark, so I don’t really know why I was your go-to on this, but what I do know is you were dealt a pretty raw deal by that husband of yours, and ok, the divorce isn’t going through for a while, but that’s out of your hands. You can’t  _ stop _ living your life until then.”

“I just don’t want to fuck up our friendship.”

“We’re fine, Abby, I assumed you’d be swiftly moving on from me.”

“I meant my friendship with  _ Kerry _ .”

“I know,” Elizabeth laughed. “Well, look at us;  _ we’ve _ surely managed to stay friends, although one call in six weeks, I expected more from you, Lockhart.”

“Right, yeah, sorry about that.” 

“And as for Kerry, as much as she might not wish to show it, but she is a sensitive soul. She needs to know her feelings are being reciprocated, and so while you may be trying to protect her by keeping things  _ casual _ , she’s probably more likely to be upset by that.”

“It’s just...casual was  _ her  _ suggestion at first. But then she’s already once asked me if I’m sleeping with anyone else. And I’m not, I have no interest in it...I just...I need Joe to be here, so I can talk to him about his Dad, and we can draw a line under that.”

“So Joe is coming to you, instead of you heading out to him?”

Abby nodded. “It just didn’t make sense for me to go there...nowhere to stay, nobody else to see, nothing to do. At least while he’s here we can go see my Mom, talk him around to the idea of High School in Miami.”

“Sounds like you’re planning to stay there long term?”

“Well...yeah? It makes sense, I at least know a few people here now, and Maggie is only four hours away.”

“No wonder she was surprised you’re still not wanting to move forward.”

“You think that’s what it was? My plans aside from her becoming more permanent while nothing about me and her does?”

“Abby...she was probably trying to keep it cool  _ for you _ ...you may remember once upon a time Kerry Weaver was seeing a woman who worked in the same hospital as us for  _ months _ and none of us had the faintest idea. She is the  _ queen _ of cool. You  _ can  _ trust her.”

Abby nodded again, looking down at her knees.

“Abby, what’s stopping you, really?”

“Nothing,” she mumbled, shaking her head and pushing herself back from the desk.

“Oh, sorry. Abby wasn’t it?” Petra said, walking into the room.

“Yes, hi...Elizabeth I gotta go.”

“Speak soon honey. Let me know how it goes.”

“I will, bye,” Abby said, clicking the ‘end call’ button. “Sorry, Petra, let me get out of here.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only my office,” she said, probably sincerely but it came out sarcastically.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Luisa said…”

“It’s fine, honestly. I just left my purse in here...is everything ok?”

“Yeah, um, I think so. How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you seem incredibly anxious. What has Luisa done to you?”

“Oh, she’s been great, actually.”

“This wasn’t about my ex-sister-in-law?”

“Oh, no, no. It’s my... _ girlfriend _ . She and I are...on different pages.”

“That can happen.”

“I need to go find her…”

“Which one is she?”

“Um, kinda short, fifties, redhead.”

“Right, Henry’s Mom?”

“Exactly. Wait...please don’t say anything to Henry, he’s not aware about us...which has kind of been the problem…”

“I know from experience that coming out to your kids isn’t an easy feat. At least mine were young enough to have very few questions. We adults build up the anxieties within ourselves much more than we need to.”

“Well I mean, Kerry is  _ out _ .”

“But you’re not?”

“Not to our kids, no.”

Petra nodded.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure…”

“Abby, I know we just met, but you’re at some fancy hotel party and instead of dancing with your friends and girlfriend you’re in here overthinking the entire dynamic. Go grab your girlfriend and  _ dance with her _ .”

* * *

“Kerry,” Abby grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and pulled her away from Susan, who looked far worse for wear. “How drunk are you right now?”

“I’m a little tipsy, why?”

“If I were to ask to stay over tonight would I be taking advantage?”

“Not at all, Abby. Not at all.”

“Ok…” she took a deep breath. “I want to amend the ground rules.”

“You mean  _ your own _ guidelines?” Kerry laughed, clearly more drunk than Abby would be comfortable with. “Ok, which one?”

“I think we should spend the night together. I want to. As long as  _ Henry  _ is none the wiser. And that you sober up a little first.” Abby took Kerry’s drink in an attempt to put it to one side, but with few options in the middle of the dancefloor, handed it to Susan instead. “Let’s dance.”

“I like the sound of that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Abby drove her friends and Henry back to their place - being teetotal meaning she was back into her old habit of offering to be designated driver, although they at least hadn’t _expected_ it from her, this time, instead they’d offered to get a cab and go back for the car tomorrow.

“No, it’s fine, I could do with the car to get home anyway, if that’s ok?” Abby said, side-eyeing Kerry as of course, she had absolutely _no plans_ on staying over, at all. 

“Stay over Abby! It’ll be like a sleepover!” Susan giggled, she and Kerry in the back causing trouble (winding down the windows even though Abby insisted that the AC _was_ indeed _on_ ), all while Henry sulked in the passenger seat, disappointed that he hadn’t been allowed to drive.

“Those two are a liability,” Abby said, “as they’d be obstructing your vision, is all. And as a mother I wouldn't want _my_ son to be driving in those circumstances, especially in the dark.”

“I suppose,” Henry mumbled.

“Although as I’m _apparently_ staying over, I don’t mind taking you for a drive in the morning? While these two nurse their hangovers.”

“That would be great, thanks,” Henry said to her as they pulled up to their apartment complex and dropped Susan and Kerry at ground-level. “And I’m sorry for being…”

“A teenager about it?” Abby laughed as she finished his sentence and parked up in the basement garage of Kerry’s condo. 

“I am glad you’re here, Aunt Abby. My mom always talked about you...I knew she missed you being around like when you were both in Chicago, but I never really got to know you myself before.”

“No, you were still very little when you left,” Abby smiled, ruffling his hair. “And blonde, if you can believe that. Also, I’m sure your Mom had conditioned you to refer to me as an _aunt,_ but please, just _Abby_ is fine.”

“Ok,” he laughed. “She’s chilled out a lot with you around.”  
“I’m glad, Henry.”

“Are you going straight to sleep? I can get you a sleeping bag.”

“I’m not sure, actually...” Abby lied. “I think we’re gonna watch a movie of something, since I don’t usually get to see Susan so much either these days.”

Upstairs, Susan had already made herself comfortable on the sofa, a blanket over her legs and bowl of popcorn in her lap as she removed her makeup with a wet nap. Abby sat beside her, resting her head on Susan’s shoulder, flicking through trailers and helping herself to some popcorn.

“So, aren’t you guys fucking tonight?” Susan whispered to Abby once Henry had said goodnight to them both and closed his bedroom door behind him.

“It’s news to me if we are…” Abby said with an air of jokey pretence, raising her eyebrows. She turned to look to the kitchen and her eyes continued to search the condo for Kerry, expecting her to at least come out to meet her before being taken to her room. “Wait...did she say anything to you?”

“She disappeared to the bedroom to change into _something more comfortable_ ,” Susan smirked. “You might want to meet her in there.”

“Are you gonna be ok in here?”

“Sure, I can sleep anywhere.”

Abby squeezed Susan’s knee and tentatively made her way towards Kerry’s bedroom door.

“I don’t want you back before my credits roll.” Susan whispered. Abby couldn’t help but pray it wasn’t the extended edition of _Return of the King_ or something that she had chosen to watch. 

As she entered the room, Abby barely recognized Kerry with her back to where Abby stood. She was sitting at her vanity wearing only a red lacy pair of panties and matching bralette that generously pushed Kerry’s cleavage up in her reflection. Since she had pinned her hair up for the evening in a way that emphasized her bone structure and beauty, it made Abby realise that she hadn’t ever really appreciated Kerry in _that way_ over the years she had known her. But _fuck_ , Kerry Weaver was _hot._

“Hi Angel,” Kerry whispered as Abby pushed the door closed with her back. After unpinning and brushing her hair out, her pale eyes fixed on Abby’s reflection in the mirror. She continued to nervously comb her fingers through her tresses, now longer than they had ever been in the years Abby had known her. Once again, only now that it was down did Abby really appreciate how beautiful it was. 

“Hi,” Abby whispered, moving closer to where Kerry sat. “Well this is a surprise,” Abby stuttered, running her fingers beneath the red strap on Kerry’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you were _planning_ anything.”

“I didn’t plan it... We were at the mall earlier and...well, now I just want my girlfriend to let me know her opinion on my new lingerie.”

“Well you look stunning,” Abby said, meeting Kerry as she stood by wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Kerry was short, but Abby was that bit shorter, so her mouth met at her shoulder, nipping at the skin with soft kisses. “Although I now feel _very_ overdressed.”

“I suppose you are. Appropriate attire would depend on what you would like to do.”

“The ball is in your court, Kerry.” Abby took a step back from her, holding her hand, then sitting down at the edge of the bed. “I’m...sorry. For keeping you at arm’s length. I know you’ve wanted to spend more... _quality_ time together, and I should've listened to you, considered your feelings. I was such a hypocrite, Kerry.”

“Don’t apologize, I should be sorry,” Kerry sat beside her, beginning to stroke Abby’s dark strands of hair out of her face. “The time we have spent together _has_ been wonderful, you’ve gotten to know Henry really well, been like an extra member of the family... it didn’t have to be about sex until you were ready for it to be.”

“But I _was_ ready. I slept with Elizabeth twice with Joe and Ella right under our noses and I didn’t give a shit about it, but then I wouldn’t stay over here with you in an empty apartment? I don’t know why I was holding back.”

“I hope it was because this means _more_ to you?”

Abby nodded hesitantly. “I’ve been ready the whole time Ker, I just was scared of what it would _mean_ , and I ended up punishing you for wanting it too.”

Kerry stood and put her hands on Abby’s shoulders, feeling strange to be the taller of the two of them, albeit only slightly. Pulling her closer, they kissed and their breasts touched, provoking a stir in Kerry’s core. “I still should apologize for getting frustrated with you earlier. I suppose it’s just been a _very long time._ ”

Abby laughed softly, moved closer to Kerry, letting her unzip the back of her dress.

Following her internal yearning, Kerry’s hands began to wander, squeezing Abby’s hip softly and stroking her subtle curves. “Who could blame me for wanting this,” Kerry slurred, flirtatiously. She stood and pulled Abby up to kiss her face before slipping her hands into Abby’s dress and bra. “I want to get a good feel this time,” Kerry smiled mischievously, pulling down the bra straps in turn before cupping both of Abby’s breasts and pulling them out of her bra and over the front of her dress.

“You like that huh?” Abby whispered, putting her hands on Kerry’s hips. “What else do you like?”

“You,” she said before moving in to kiss her. “All of you.”

Abby kissed her back, feeling her makeup smudging, then pulling away and holding Kerry’s face. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know...” 

Abby felt the recognizably coy, formerly closeted women she had once known again emanating from the red head’s aura. “Kerry please. Try not to feel shy. I _want_ this,” she assured her, and squeezed her shoulders affectionately. “You look wonderful, I really appreciate you being so patient with me. And I know making the first move was never your style, but I really appreciate that, especially tonight…

“You know...I _did_ make the first move with Sandy.”

“You _did_?” 

Kerry nodded. “I invited her _Ice Fishing_.”

Abby tried not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to go much...further, however, as I was editing it this felt like the right place to leave it...for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like this chapter came very quickly...M, that was down to you

Abby’s laugh was met by a mere bite of the lip from Kerry - not in a seductive manner.

“Kerry, I’m sensing some...hesitation here?”

Kerry took Abby by the hand and sat her down on the bed. “I...I haven’t done this an awful lot of stuff...sexually. I’ve had three partners since I started seeing women. And like, five...ever. 

“That’s ok, Kerr. This is still new to me too...”

“Just it takes a lot for me to trust someone to want to be intimate like this. Like, this is the first time I’ve ever gotten into my underwear for the first time with someone...without hiding under the covers.”

“Kerry, we’ve both seen each other in gowns and far worse compromising positions.”

“I know, but that was... _ medical _ . It’s different.”

“I know it is. Just as long as you feel at ease with me?” Abby asked. 

“You’re the one here with your breasts out…” Kerry whispered. “I don’t know why I do this, I go all in and then...backpedal.”

Abby laughed softly. “But you see, we both didn’t notice after the first minute or so. It’s...natural.”

Kerry nodded slowly.

“If you want to cover back up, I won’t be offended. Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do. And if I trust someone it’s usually to the extent I tend to let them take the lead…”

Abby laughed and lay back on the bed, pulling her dress back up slightly. “So, tell me,” Abby began. She raised her fingers and began to lower them as she listed names. “Sandy, Kim...Courtney?”

Kerry nodded. “My ex-husband…” she lowered Abby’s pinkie finger.

“Was that a comparison for size?” Abby laughed.

“Oh yeah, Sandy’s was definitely bigger,” Kerry laughed, raising and lowering Abby’s middle finger again.

“Anyone else I am missing?”

“Ah, Ellis West. You may have heard, when you were still up in OB, a company called Synergix went in for a management contract of the ER. Well? I wasn’t sold on his technique.”

“Managerial or sexual?” Abby laughed.

Kerry shook her head, laughing yet refusing to answer. “What about you?” Kerry asked.

“Two guys in High school, three in college, one of whom was Richard…”

“...Lockhart?”

Abby nodded. “Then Carter, Jake, Luka, Moretti...and Elizabeth, now you. But you were forgetting someone Ker.”

“Really, I don’t think I am…”

“Me?”

“We’re not there yet…”

“No. But whether or not that was your plan, we’re here now; I want to know you intimately, and for you to tell me what you like.”

“You’re happy to take the lead?”

“Yeah...which is quite an exciting prospect after  _ years _ of your being the most dominant woman I’ve ever known…” 

“Really?”

“Honestly? Kerry, I would not have been surprised if  _ dominant _ was your middle name.”

“Well that would be silly.”

“Beats  _ Marjorie _ .” 

“Right,” Kerry laughed.

“So what did they do for you? Oral...strap-on…?”

“Oh come on, every person meant more than just a list of sex acts,” Kerry laughed softly. 

“Ok, let me rephrase my question. What kind of thighs do you like? What  _ would _ you like?”

“I wasn’t particularly big on using toys, although Sandy and I did after a while...I suppose that was much more her thing than mine...They’re still in a box somewhere in my storage unit.” 

Abby laughed and took Kerry’s hand. “I like getting to know this other side of you...most of this is new for me too.” 

“So you’re  _ also _ a bottom?”

Abby shrugged. “I’ve never before had to think about assigning that role to myself, being used to a hetero dynamic. Like with Elizabeth we just...took it in turns.”

Kerry smiled. “You know we don’t exactly have to keep count.” 

“I know. But I want this to be...equitable. And anything  _ remotely _ reciprocal is great, like, just you  _ wanting  _ to fuck me is like,  _ wow _ .”

“What do you mean? You’re gorgeous, Abby, I’d be amazed that there’s any straight man or queer woman who  _ wouldn’t _ want to.”

It was Abby’s turn to blush. She pulled her hand away and rubbed her eyes. “Frankly, when I was toward the end of things with Luka, I was ecstatic to do whatever I could. Either giving or receiving. I was such a  _ slut _ ,  _ dying _ to suck him off if he’d even  _ let me. _ ” 

Kerry looked saddened at this revelation; which came as quite a surprise to Abby who half assumed that her Kerry had experienced something similar. 

“Of course it all makes sense now I know he was getting it elsewhere. That wasn’t an issue at the breakdown of your own marriage?”

Kerry shook her head. “We were never overtly... _ sexual _ people, not together, not at any point...marriage of convenience you could say. It all makes far more sense now, at least on  _ my part... _ But you must have had good times with Luka beforehand...when things were good between you two?”

“Well yeah, we would have a go at anything. I’m not picky. You go  _ wild _ .”

Kerry laughed. 

“And so I also want you to know that I trust you, Kerry, with everything, all of this.”

“This?”

“Not just sex. Our relationship, thinking about the bigger picture. I trust you to keep putting our friendship first.”

“Well, second, after our boys.”

“True. But I think we can do both.”

Kerry took Abby’s hand and kissed it. “We’ve talked this to death, haven't we?”

“Yes you have,” Susan called from the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> The final chapter of this fic can be found as the first chapter in the [_next_ fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849460)  
> It is very much NSFW hereon...


End file.
